Slow Dance with You
by Kohan44
Summary: "Setelah kamu mengataiku homo, sekarang kamu mengejarku? Kamu ingin mengolok-olokku lagi atau kamu ini gila? Atau kamu cuma ingin membuat pengakuan soal orientasi seksualmu?" Kata Naruto
1. Prolog

"Kamu marah?" kata Sasuke lalu mendesis menahan aduhan sakit di wajah.

Naruto membungkam mulutnya ketika hatinya melolong menyerukan pemberontakan. Kedua tangannya mengepal memohon meninju Sasuke sekali lagi. Setelah sekian lama berlalu dan orang-orang menghinanya atas apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke, Sasuke baru menanyainya soal ini? _Kamu marah?_ Begitu terdengar sederhana. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, kata _'ya'_ saja pasti tidak akan cukup.

"Aku udah putus." Kata Sasuke lagi, tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin." Tambahnya tanpa terdengar merasa bersalah.

Jika Sasuke dan Sakura putus, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Jika Sasuke tak memiliki siapapun di sisinya, maka di situ lah tempat Naruto berdiri untuk mengisi. Mereka akan memulai kembali apa yang pernah terhenti. Dulu, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat hati meletup-letup. Hanya membayangkan mereka mengobrol berdua saja senangnya tak kepalang.

Sekarang?

Naruto tak yakin. Mungkin setelah ini, Sasuke akan pergi lagi, sama seperti setelah Sasuke mencuri ciumannya. Jika Sakura yang cantik, yang menjadi primadona sekolah saja diputuskan Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Yang bahkan tak memiliki unsur kecantikan, yang bahkan tak memiliki satu hal pun untuk disama posisikan dengan Haruno Sakura, sudah pasti Sasuke memiliki sejuta alasan untuk meninggalkan Naruto dengan mudah, tanpa rasa tanggung jawab.

Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berpaling dan menegaskan masa depan apa yang Naruto inginkan. Tidak ingin lagi di- _bully_ gara-gara _berbeda_. Tidak ingin lagi dijauhi bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Semua penderitaan haruslah berakhir. Meskipun di luar hujan, Naruto amat yakin bakal menerjanngnya, dan untuk sesaat melupakan segala barang elektronik yang ada di saku seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

Tapi Tuhan Maha Pengasih. Hinata muncul di waktu yang tepat, berbas-basi mengajak pulang bersama dan membawa Naruto pergi dari Sasuke, bersama payung bermotif kelinci kecil-kecil. Bersama Hinata, melarikan diri itu bukan masalah. Karena adanya Hinata, menjauhi Sasuke itu bukan hal susah. Hinata mendorongnya, Hinata membimbingnya, dan selalu ada Hinata di antara cacian teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi, tak peduli seberapa Tuhan memamerkan rasa kasih-Nya lewat Hinata, Naruto tak melihat Hinata sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk memulai lembaran baru, bersama orang baru, dan kita akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Karena….

Sasuke si keturunan Uchiha itu, yang amat terkenal sebagai keluarga pewaris tahta tinggi atas harta dan silsilah keluarganya yang masih berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan di masa silam, tak menyerah begitu saja, menghidupkan kembali percikan api harapan. Dia datang menyela di antara Hinata dan Naruto, merebutnya dari Hinata, dan aku bisa paham kebingungan Naruto bersama api harapan yang menyala sekecil lillin. Aku, saat menulis ini, tersiksa menahan diri ingin meniup api itu sampai padam, dan akan kucari cara supaya api macam apapun tak akan mampu menyulutnya lagi.

Sebab apa? Sasuke kemudian mencela Naruto, mengolok-oloknya dengan mulut kotornya itu, seakan-akan cibiran yang telah membuat Naruto diolok-olok sepanjang tahun tak pernah dilontarkannya.

Dengan geram Naruto berkata, "Aku akan pindah." Dan aku tahu, pada saat matahari dan langit menyaksikkan Naruto berbicara, mereka juga memujiku atas perlakuanku kepada Naruto, sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang beradab. Mereka kira, Naruto akan melumat Sasuke dengan kekerasan.

Aku kenal benar Naruto. Berita kepindahan ini sangat melegakan, bahkan seperti hadiah natal. Namun, aku tahu dia juga memendam kesedihan. Ketika dia lanjut berkata, "Ke Tochigi. Ada sekolah kecil yang jauh dari kota. Sekolah asrama. Di gunung." Dengan jeda patah-patah, suaranya bergelombang.

"Kamu bakal ninggalin pacarmu?" Sasuke menimpali, tersirat dari nadanya berita ini bukan satu hal dari sekian hal penting tentang Naruto, tentang persahabatan mereka.

Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dia dekati Sasuke sampai dadanya menabrak bahu Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar."

"Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa setengah dipaksakan, dan tak ada yang berkata lagi. Naruto melepas jas di kepalanya, kemudian dia sampirkan di bahu Sasuke, lalu melewatinya seperti angin.

"Bercanda kan?" Sasuke mendengus, seolah ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Amarah yang menggunung, kesabaran yang melompat dari batasannya, dan buah kebencian, mendorong Naruto menghajar Sasuke. Mereka saling baku hantam, di antara ribuan tetes hujan yang aku harap mampu meredam tendensi di antara keduanya. Perih, dingin, dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di antara dua pemuda itu saling bersahutan, keduanya ingin didengar tapi tak pernah mencoba mendengar. Matahari dan langit memaafkanku dalam hal ini.

Ketika mereka berhenti sejenak, rehat hampir kehabisan nafas, tersengal-sengal, juga karena mereka masih dipenuhi nafsu, umpatan dari keduanya pun terhenti.

Hujan kembali turun deras, menjadi gaum di antara desahan nafas, sebuah peringatan dari langit. Mencuci bau amis, dan mengalirkan darah di kemeja putih seragam mereka. Di waktu itulah, pertanyaan ultimatum keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke, "Kalau aku beneran homo, kamu mau apa?"

Naruto ingin berseru, " _Raih tanganku! Bawa aku lari sejauh mungkin! Bebaskan aku! Bebaskan dari belenggu ini. Garis batas yang tak nampak, larangan bias, bebaskan aku dari tangan-tangan transparan yang menahan!"_

Tuhan tak pernah egois, tapi manusia seringkali bertindak sesuka hati. Kecaman orang-orang, pandangan jahat mereka, dan kata-kata yang membunuh, Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi dia menyimpan kejujuran dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Keesokan harinya, Naruto tak masuk sekolah, dan di waktu yang sama urusan administrasi selesai. Aku pun bisa membawanya pindah sekolah.

.

.

* * *

21/06/18 & 08.54

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 0: Prolog

* * *

.

.

"Halo? ….Ya, ini Uzumaki Karin. ….Oh, Itachi. Ada apa? ….gak. Gak ada Sasuke di sini. ….Aku gak ingin nunggu. Naruto bisa terlambat. ….Ya siapa suruh kelupaan. …iya, iya, iya, bakal aku tunggu sampai Naruto selesai berbenah. ….berisik. sudah dulu teleponnya!"

Ku lempar ponsel ke _dashboard_ mobil sambil mendesis sebal. Tak lama, Naruto masuk. Di pangkuannya dipenuhi kotak dengan tutup berwarna abu-abu dan pita perak berkilauan.

"Udah beres?" tanyaku sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Iya. Siapa tadi yang nelepon?" Naruto memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Oh, Cuma teman kerja." Jawabku acuh tak acuh. Ketika membenarkan posisi spion tengah, aku melihat bayangan seseorang tengah berlari, dan tak perlu berpikir dua kali menebak siapa orang itu. "Ayo, berangkat."

Tuhan Maha Pengasih, karena itu Naruto diberi kesempatan untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang mati-matian dikejar Naruto hanya demi bisa bersama seseorang g*b**k. Saat aku menginjak pedal di hari itu, aku tak tahu Sasuke datang membawa niat kuat untuk suatu hal lain. Bagiku, kedatangannya di hari kepindahan Naruto adalah awal dari kepedihan cinta Tuhan yang orang-orang sebut karma. Biarkan cinta Tuhan mengambil perannya dan menaburi sang pendosa dengan ampunan.

* * *

.

.

. "SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 0: Prolog

* * *

.

.

BACA INI!

JANGAN DISKIP : (

BACA INI!

JANGAN DISKIP : (

* * *

Halo!

Kohan44 lagi di sini! (baca: Kohansyisyi)

Slow Dance with You ini season kedua dari Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing. Buat pembaca baru, mungkin bakal kurang paham tentang hubungan antara satu karakter dengan yang lainnya di chapter ini, dan mungkin (apalagi) chapter depan. Lebih baik baca dulu season 1, tapi kalau ogah… Hmm aku bisa apa…

Oke, saya ceritakan sedikit tentang season pertama, yaitu tentang Naruto yang kebingungan dengan seksual orientasinya dan bagaimana menghadapi persepsi orang-orang tentang anak SMA _gay_. Seperti di kisah orisinil Naruto yang dikarang Mang Kishimoto, benang merah ff ini pun tentang Naruto mengejar Sasuke setelah ciuman pertamanya dicuri / ngga woy. Naruto bukan cerita homo/

Maksudnya, sebagaimana kisah orisinilnya, season pertama mengkisahkan bagaimana Naruto menjelajahi kehidupan, melakukan pengejaran, dan menjadi kuat demi meraih cinta Sasuke / cerita orisinilnya gak gitu / yahh… pokoknya semua ini gara-gara satu ciuman, dan season dua bakal bercerita sesuai dengan hints yang ada di season 1.

Terimakasih untuk kamu yang setia membaca dari awal cerita, dan juga buat kamu yang baru baca, juga buat yang bela-belain buka profil saya demi baca ulang atau cari tahu season pertama. I love you, but I love myself more.

 **UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

 **So... klik follow!**


	2. Chapter 1 Bertemu

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

 **Cerita ini mengandung konten dewasa**

 **yang mungkin membuat sebagian pembaca tidak nyaman**

 **seperti kekerasan, kata-kata tak senonoh, alkohol, obat-obatan, dan seks.**

 **Fiksi ini juga mengandung OC, OOC, dan pairing sesuka author.**

* * *

Season I: Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing

21/06/18 & 08.54

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 1: Bertemu

* * *

Naruto mendorong koper keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Entah mana yang lebih menegangkan, apakah pada saat memasuki ruangan itu dan tak tahu kepala sekolah macam apa yang akan dihadapi, atau keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengira-ngira murid macam apa yang hidup di sekolah tengah-tengah hutan begini. Yang jelas, ruangan itu memberi pelajaran pertama di sekolah antah berantah ini. _Masa depan tidak seseram yang kamu pikirkan_ , katanya dalam hati.

Prasangka pertamanya tentang sekolah ini salah besar. Naruto kira, kepala sekolahnya adalah bapak-bapak berkepala botak dengan kumis yang menutupi mulut, dan juga sepasang alis tak bersahabat, berjas hitam lengkap tanpa kerutan dengan dasi dan segala atribut wajib yang tidak boleh kelupaan. Karena ini sekolah asrama khusus anak laki-laki, Naruto yakin kepala sekolah pastilah orang yang bengis, yang paling kasar dalam mendisiplinkan anak-anak. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kepala sekolahnya masih nampak muda, bertutur kata baik dan sopan, ramah senyum, cantik pula, dan mengenakan kimono tidur (Naruto bercerita padaku, setengah mati dia penasaran kenapa Bu Kepala Sekolah mengenakan kimono tidur ketimbang kimono harian, sebab dadanya yang besar menyembul keluar sampai belahannya nampak jelas). Sebab itu, barangkali murid-murid di sini tidak semengerikan bayangannya.

Naruto mendorong koper menuju lorong yang ditunjuk Bu Kepala Sekolah. Naruto diminta ke sana. Katanya, bagian OSIS sudah menunggu dan siap membawa Naruto tur keliling sekolah. Tapi, Naruto tak melihat siapapun. Lorong itu lurus dan kosong. Suhunya dingin karena matahari telah tergelincir turun. Ketika Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya keluar, yang dia lihat sejauh mata bisa memandang adalah gunung, sawah, pepohonan, dan atap-atap rumah di kota yang nampak begitu jauh.

Naruto termenung menyadari seberapa jauh dirinya kini dariku, orang yang biasanya hidup paling dekat dengannya. Itu membuatnya langsung ingin kembali pulang, tapi ketika teringat Sasuke dan seluruh orang-orang di sekolah lamanya, Naruto tahu tempat dia berpijak sekarang lebih empuk ketimbang melulu berpura-pura kuat padahal tubuh sudah sekarat di tanah berisi orang-orang yang dipenuhi kebencian.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Ketika pertama kali aku melepas Naruto di terminal bus (karena pihak sekolah hanya memperkenankan murid-muridnya diantar orangtua sampai di bus khusus yang akan mengantar murid ke sekolah), hatiku terenyuh mengingat mulai hari ini keseharianku bakal dipenuhi kesendirian. Aku mengerti jika ini sulit bagi Naruto, karena bagiku pun sama sulitnya, dan ketika aku berharap Naruto tak sendirian lagi di sekolah, seseorang hadir bagai keajaiban.

"Yo, Anak Baru!"

Naruto terperengah mendengar nada sapaan yang begitu familiar. Tapi berada di tempat yang tak familiar membuatnya langsung membungkuk dan berseru lantang, "Mohon bantuannya!"

"Yooooooo..." Suara lawan bicaranya terdengar turun, lalu dengan cepat naik sampai Naruto bangkit terlonjak, "ASTAGA, UZUMAKI FVCKNG NARUTO!"

"ASTAGAAHHH!" Naruto balik menyembur. "LEE! Kamu Rock Lee, kan?"

"Siapa lagi kamu pikir orang yang punya alis tebal dan wajah ganteng seperti ini di Jepang?"

Keduanya menghambur dalam pelukan erat dan pukulan-pukulan kecil di punggung, bagai kakek-kakek yang tak sengaja reuni teman SD di tengah keramaian kota.

"Woaah! Kamu gak bilang-bilang masuk SMA ini!" dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi, Naruto mencubit-cubit seragam SMA Lee yang rapi tanpa jejak lipatan. Ada emblem keemasan di dada kirinya, lambang sekolah ini. Lalu di sebelahnya ada emblem lain berwarna perak mengkilau, nampaknya sepasang sayap. Keduanya terlihat mewah. Di lengan kiri, sebuah kain merah melingkar dengan dua kanji "DISIPLIN". Naruto mengangguk seolah mengerti bahwa orang macam Lee memang pantas mendapat kain itu.

"Aku udah bilang, tapi kayaknya kamu gak pernah peduli." Lee memberi Naruto tinjuan kecil di bahu.

Naruto membalas tinjuan itu sambil menyeringai setengah merasa bersalah, "Hehehe maaf, maaf..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya kamu akhirnya keterima di SMA X, sama seperti Sasuke."

"Eh? Hehe makasih, tapi sekarang..."

" _No worries_!" Lee menyela cepat. "Ini salah satu sekolah asrama terbaik di Jepang Selatan. Kalau kamu bukan pindahan dari SMA X, pasti bakal susah masuk sini. Nah sekarang, selamat kamu keterima di SMA Asrama Putra MM!"

"Terimakasih! Eh, kalau kamu di sini, artinya... kamu anggota OSIS?"

Lee dengan yakin mengangguk, "siapa lagi?" bahkan nadanya terdengar meninggi dan dada membusung. Sekali lagi, mata Naruto jatuh pada kain merah di lengan Lee. Tentu saja, Naruto mengakui dalam hati, tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana Lee terus menerus belajar dan membaca buku, bahkan ketika mereka makan jajanan favorit di kantin Lee tak melepas pandangannya dari buku. "Ayo, aku tunjukan jalan ke asrama dulu, supaya kita bisa nyimpen barang-barang kamu."

Di waktu bersamaan, seorang anak berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Rambutnya selurus rel kereta api, menempel di kening yang basah oleh keringat. Jika sedang kering, mungkin model rambutnya mirip dengan milik Lee.

"Presiden!" katanya tersengal-sengal, lalu segera membungkuk hormat. Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur, agaknya salah tingkah mendapat perlakuan demikian. "Maaf saya terlambat! Saya dapat tugas tambahan dulu dari Kak Sai."

"Ya, santai aja. Kamu istirahat, sana! Biar urusan anak baru aku yang tangani."

"T-tapi, Presiden... Kakak kan Presiden, tapi, tapi, tapi,"

Naruto diam mendengarkan, dan sekali lagi memperhatikan seragam Lee yang dipenuhi atribut, kemudian dia bedakan dengan seragam anak satunya lagi yang lebih polos, beremblem emas saja dan berikat kain kuning di lengan tanpa tulisan apa-apa. _Presiden_ , Naruto mengulangi dalam hati, dan rasa bangga perlahan-lahan mengucur turun.

"Ssshh," Lee mendiamkannya, mendorong punggung anak itu kembali ke arah datangnya. "Pergi sana."

Setelah mengusir anak tahun pertama itu, Lee hendak melanjutkan turnya ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat dua orang kakak kelas datang menghampiri mereka dari arah berlawanan.

"KAKAK!" sontak Lee berseru, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Salam!" dan melihat Lee yang seorang presiden OSIS membungkuk, Naruto pun mengikutinya, meskipun tak sedalam bungkukan Lee.

"Santai," kata salah satu kakak kelas sembari mengibas-kibas tangan. Dari jauh-jauh dia sudah tersenyum ramah. Matanya berbinar ketika berkata, tapi tatapannya itu belum sekali pun mengarah pada Naruto, sementara kakak kelas lainnya sudah menjelalati tiap bagian Naruto tanpa sopan santun, seperti mereka yang sedang berbelanja dan melirik barang yang hendak mereka beli, tengah menilai sesuatu.

"Aku Cuma mau mengembalikan kunci ruang OSIS. Terimakasih, yah!" kata Kakak Kelas berwajah ramah.

"Apapun untuk mantan presiden!" Lee menerima kunci yang disodorkan, lalu si Kakak Kelas membahas hal lain yang hanya mereka berdua yang paham. Naruto berdiri gusar, merasa berada di ambang antara ada dan tiada. Kemudian menjadi salah tingkah ketika menyadari salah satu kakak kelas dengan terang-terangan masih menonton Naruto. Jari jemari Naruto bermain-main di gagang koper. Matanya berlarian mencari kesibukan, karena meskipun sudah mati-matian menghindari si Kakak Kelas, mata Naruto kembali membentur tubuh jangkung si Kakak Kelas.

Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya dengan berpura-pura memperhatikan obrolan Lee, yang pada akhirnya Naruto malah memperhatikan lawan bicara Lee. Salah satu kancing jas si Kakak Kelas terbuka, sehingga ketika tangannya terangkat sesekali gesper yang masih menyimpan logo sekolah pun terlihat. Dasinya diikat dengan simpul sempurna, rapi dan tidak kendur, nampak tegas di dadanya yang bidang dan bahu yang jenjang. Urat-urat di lehernya kelihatan ketika dia tertawa. Emblem keemasan di dada kirinya mengkilau, tapi tidak ada kain apapun di lengannya. Malah, di dadanya ada papan putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam dalam alfabet.

"Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, ya!" suara keras si Kakak Kelas dan sahutan Lee membangunkan Naruto. Keduanya nampak hendak berpisah, dan pada waktu itu mata si Kakak Kelas jatuh pada Naruto. Pada saat itulah langkah kakinya terhenti. Dia tertegun sesaat sebelum mendesah, "Oh, ini..."

"Anak baru dari SMA X." Lee menyahut.

"Oh!" si Kakak Kelas berseru, dan Naruto tahu itu kaget yang dibuat-buat. Tidak mungkin si Kakak Kelas tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto sementara temannya mendelik tak enak ke arah Naruto sedari tadi, dan meskipun aku belum pernah mengajar anak SMA, tapi aku bisa mencium sesuatu mencurigakan tentang orang ini.

"Selamat datang di MM!" Kakak Kelas itu menyalami, sementara kakak kelas yang lain hanya mengangguk tipis. "Semoga betah, ya!" dia pun melambai hendak berlalu, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti lagi. "Oh, iya!" katanya terperengah dibuat-buat. Dia melepas papan putih di dada. "Ini," katanya sembari menempelkannya di _sweater_ Naruto. "Simpan baik-baik ya," katanya berpesan sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Naruto menunduk, mencari tahu tulisan apa di papan itu, yaitu 'M-001'. Ketika Naruto menceritakan ini padaku, jelas aku menyuruhnya supaya segera mengembalikan papan mencurigakan itu.

"Ya ampun," Lee menyela duluan sebelum Naruto melontaran pertanyaan. "Mantan Presiden memang perhatian. Dengan papan itu di dadamu, senior terbingal pun gak akan mau macam-macam."

"Memangnya ini apa?"

"Nah, ayo! Tur keliling ini bakal panjang banget. Kamu gak tahu kan, sekolah asrama MM ini punya bangunan dan banyak lapang luas." Kata Lee sembari berlalu melanjutkan tur, menarik koper Naruto, dan diam-diam memendam prasangka tentang makna pemberian papan tulis yang sakral dalam budaya murid-murid Sekolah Asrama MM.

Jika saja mereka tidak berada di sekolah asrama, sudah pasti kujadikan Lee sebagai mata dan telingaku, sama halnya seperti yang kulakukan pada Shikamaru, tapi sekali lagi aku mengingkatkan diri. Keputusanku memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah asrama bukan hanya menjauhkannya dari manusia beracun, tapi juga untuk mengendalikan rasa khawatirku. Layaknya matahari dan langit yang menumbuhkan apapun di bumi, tak selamanya mereka selalu bersama apa yang mereka tumbuhkan. Ada waktu untuk melepas dan membiarkan mereka dewasa dengan sendirinya.

Hanya saja... jika ternyata Sekolah Asrama MM ini sama saja seperti SMA X, aku belum tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2: Aku Jadi Kamu

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

 **Fiksi ini mengandung OC, OOC, dan pairing sesuka author.**

* * *

Season I: Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing

29/06/18 & 19.56

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 2: Aku Jadi Kamu

* * *

Naruto membolak-balik papan putih yang diterimanya dari anak tahun ketiga kemarin. Setelah semalam kami bertelepon panjang lebar, nasihatku diabaikannya. Selintas, tak ada yang spesial tentang papan ini. Tapi Naruto yakin reaksi anak-anak yang ditemuinya kemarin, termasuk teman sekamarnya, bukan hanya imajanasi atau sekedar perasaan saja. Naruto yakin sikap segan mereka, atau memperlakukan Naruto sama seperti kepada Lee, ada kaitannya dengan papan yang dikenakan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja itu cuma hampir aneh, karena Naruto ingat statusnya di sini sebagai anak baru dan datang bersama seorang presiden OSIS.

Hari pertama sekolah, Naruto masih tak yakin apakah harus dikembalikan, dipakai, atau bagaimana. Jadi, dia menyimpannya di laci meja belajar. Ketika aku mendengar ini dari Naruto, aku Cuma bisa menggeram dalam hati. Sudah pasti ada apa-apa soal papan itu. Intuisiku sebagai orangtua sudah pasti kuat.

"Papannya gak dipakai?" Lee langsung bertanya ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kalau kamu jadi aku, gimana?" Naruto balik bertanya, dan itu membuat Lee mendengung sambil berputar melangkah ke auditorium.

"Hmm, karena papan itu milik Mantan Presiden, ini menjadi pertimbangan yang berat." kata Lee. Alisnya saling bertaut serius. Langkah-langkahnya melebar, dan tahu-tahu sudah meninggalkan Naruto jauh di belakang. Selalu saja begitu kalau ditanyai soal papan putih itu. Sampai jam sekolah usai, Naruto tak bertemu kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Lee lagi.

Tapi tidak bersama Lee seharian dan berdiri sendiri di kelas sebagai siswa baru, tidak sesulit seperti ketika Naruto masih di SMA X. Sekalipun di SMA lama Naruto memiliki Sasuke dan Shikamaru, tapi tiap detik di sana terasa seharian di neraka.

Di jam pertama di sekolah ini, seorang anak di samping kiri mendorong meja sampai bergabung dengan meja Naruto. Dia berbasa-basi, "aku lupa gak bawa buku paket. Liat punyamu, ya!" padahal buku paketnya jelas-jelas ada di kolong bangku. Ada pula anak yang melulu pinjam penghapus, pengserut, penggaris dan lain-lain. Naruto sampai heran apa yang sedang dibuatnya, dan dari banyak murid, mengapa dia harus meminjam alat-alat itu kepada Naruto.

Saat Naruto menawarinya, "simpan aja dulu di meja kamu. Kalau bener-bener udah beres, baru balikin."

"Nggak ah!" balas murid itu, dan karena itu badannya bolak-balik antara menghadap papan tulis kemudian ke Naruto berulang kali sampai guru menegurnya.

Pada jam istirahat, Naruto kira dirinya bakal sendirian karena yakin betul tidak ada yang mau berteman di hari pertama. Naruto sudah berniat bakal menghabiskan jam istirahat hari pertama sekolahnya di kantin dan Naruto sendiri familiar dengan kondisi tersebut. Dari jauh-jauh hari pun aku sudah memberinya wanti-wanti. Siapa yang tahu keberadaan pem- _bully._ Tapi dugaan kami salah besar.

Banyak murid memindahkan bangku dan meja mereka untuk digabung menjadi satu meja besar dan mereka menaruh tiap makanan yang mereka beli dari kantin atau sisa makanan dari liburan hari lalu yang di bawa dari rumah untuk dimakan bersama dan dibagi. Mereka mulai membuka topik, cerewet sekali, seperti anak perempuan. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada Naruto, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa menjawab semuanya, dan karena ada anak dari kelas lain ikut bergabung, agaknya sulit bagi Naruto mengingat nama dan wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Kamu punya pacar nggak?"

"Hahaha nggak." Naruto membalas enteng, dan entah bagaimana wajah Sasuke melintas cepat di benak. Naruto menghapusnya cepat-cepat. Ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal yang bakal mengacaukan perasaan.

"Orang kayak kamu, masa sih nggak? Jangan pura-pura single! Mau dapetin salah satu dari kita, ya?"

Serentak semua tertawa.

"Memangnya aku kelihatan orang yang bakal mudah dapet pacar ya?" Naruto balas mencandai.

Mereka semua tertawa lagi mendengar jawabanmu yang terlalu lucu, Naruto. Kamu tak menyadarinya. Kamu tak tahu seberapa terang dirimu sampai mampu menarik banyak perhatian, sampai mereka cemas jika seseorang telah mencuri hatimu, mereka takut kalau-kalau si pencuri hati itu merenggut cahaya terangmu. Mungkin sebagian orang berkata kamu tidak tampan, tapi kepribadianmu membuatmu amat berharga, Naruto, dan karena itu mereka tertawa.

"Tapi kemarin, aku liat kamu pakai papan punya Kak Saki," sahut salah satu anak, dan seketika tawa lenyap, senyap bagai ditelan badai dingin. Tiba-tiba seorang anak dengan dramatis memecah keheningan, "TIDAAAK!" dia berteriak sembari menjatuhkan kedua kepalan tangan di atas meja. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk layu. "Kenapa harus Kak Saki?!"

"Heh! Berisik!" anak yang lain menjitak kepala anak itu sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berarti, kalau Kak Saki, berarti kita gk ada kesempatan sama sekali dong?" sahut anak itu.

"O-oh, itu beneran punya Kak Saki?" kata anak lain, terdengar canggung. Beberapa anak menarik kakinya mundur, dan seorang anak di samping Naruto yang menyimpan tangan di bahu Naruto segera menurunkannya dan menggeser bangku.

"Kak Saki yang mantan presiden itu?"

"Aduh, ini sih berat..."

"Eh, tapi apa benar kamu pake papan punya Kak Saki?"

"Aku lihat jelas banget!" anak lain menyahut sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab.

"Ah, aku nyerah kalau gitu." Beberapa anak mulai meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Bener nih, Naruto?"

Merasakan tiap pasang mata mengarah padanya, Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Terbaca dari sorot mereka, ada keinginan besar supaya Naruto menjawab, "nggak, bukan kok!" tapi tentu jawaban yang benar adalah "Iya. Papan putih M-001 kan?" dan di waktu hampir bersamaan, semua anak yang mengerubuni Naruto berjenggit menahan nafas. Ada jeda lama, antara momentum ketegangan dan detik-detik klarifikasi penerimaan kenyataan di dalam otak.

Naruto menjawab, "Ya."

Lalu desah kecewa keluar bebarengan, "Yaaahhh..."

Denting bel sekolah terdengar dan menyapu momen singkat yang aneh itu seolah tak pernah ada. Semua anak kembali bersikap biasa. Buru-buru mereka merapikan meja. Anak yang dari kelas lain segera berlari keluar.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa soal papan itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Di jam pelajaran selanjutnya, anak yang dari pagi berpura-pura tak membawa buku paket mengembalikan posisi mejanya, sekarang dia tertidur. Anak yang meminjam alat-alat tulis Naruto menyumbat telinganya dengan _headset_ dan tak pernah sekalipun menoleh lagi. Sampai jam kelas selesai, ketimbang ramah, sikap semua anak di kelas berubah sopan.

Naruto tak bisa tak berprasangka bahwa papan itu memang mengandung suatu arti. Apapun artinya itu, Naruto menghindari dugaan bahwa di sekolah ini pun homoseksual itu nyata. Berbekal pengalamannya di SMA X, dugaannya seringkali melenceng.

Ahh... Naruto... Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya kamu mengembalikan papan itu secepat mungkin!

Meskipun kamu lebih mempercayai Lee ketimbang aku, aku menerima keputusanmu. Lee bilang, semua keramah tamahan ini berkat Naruto berasal dari SMA X, dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan papan putih tersebut. Terbukti ketika Naruto ke lapang serbaguna untuk menemui dan bergabung bersama klub, tanpa perlu memperkenalkan diri atau mengenakan papan nomer, nampak banyak siswa telah mengenal Naruto duluan, terutama mereka yang bergabung dengan klub basket.

"Kamu yang di Tim A ngelawan SMA XO, kan?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

" _Three points_ yang waktu itu keren banget!"

"Oh, ini beneran dia yang di Tim A itu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, kan?"

"Iya, aku ingat model rambutnya!"

"Selamat datang di klub basket SMA MM yah!"

"Kamu kenal Temari?"

Dan pertanyaan terus turun membanjir. Di antara mereka bahkan ada yang berani menjabat tangan Naruto, meninju bahunya, dan memukul-mukul seolah sudah kenal sejak lama. Aku senang Naruto sangat diterima di sekolah barunya.

"Hei, udah dong... jangan dikerubuni terus. Kapan mainnya?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyela, dan semua orang memiliki reaksi yang sama saat mendengarnya. Mereka mengambil jarak, memberikan jalan, dan membungkuk.

Setelah memberi sapaan, orang itu menyampirkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Naruto, merangkulnya, kemudian berbisik, "kenapa papannya gak dipake?"

Naruto mengerjat. Embusan hangat dari nafas orang itu membuat bulu kuduk merinding, dan untuk sesaat tubuhnya lemas. Ketika menoleh, Naruto mendapati sebuah wajah dengan senyuman lebar. Wajah itu yang Lee sebut-sebut _Mantan Presiden_.

"Maaf, Kak..." Naruto melepas rangkulan, dan di waktu bersamaan Naruto menyadarkan diri dari sensasi embusan nafas. Dia mengambil jarak aman, melepas rangkulan si Mantan Presiden. Beberapa kali Naruto mendelik, menilai tindak tanduk si Mantan Presiden ini terlalu sombong, sok kenal, dan sok bakal diterima semua orang.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu nama lengkap Kakak. Aku gak ngerti kenapa Kakak ngasih papan itu, dan gak ada yang bantu aku ngerti. Tapi apapun maksud Kakak, maaf aku gak bisa menerimanya secepat ini." Naruto menolaknya dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata, sebab Naruto ingin tunjukan bahwa gelar _mantan presiden_ tidak menjadi alasan dia tak bisa ditolak.

"Fukushi Saki." Fukushi Saki menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto sebelum berlalu sambil berkata, "Besok pakai ya. Sekarang ganti baju, kita tanding."

Ini perkenalan yang amat cepat. Barangkali, karena sebentar lagi akhir tahun ajaran, meski Naruto tak yakin apa kaitannya. Naruto di tarik masuk ke tim yang didominasi senior ketimbang tim utama junior, tentu saja Fukushi Saki ada di tim senior itu. Naruto jadi agak segan dan tak enak hati kepada sesama junior. Tapi lagi-lagi Fukushi Saki menyelamatkannya. Saki membagi bola ketika permainan berlangsung, memberi cela supaya anggota lain membagi botol minum, dan yang terpenting Fukushi Saki membuat jalan supaya tiap anggota menerima Naruto dan begitupun Naruto kepada para anggota. Mereka bertukar cerita, banyak sekali, dan Temari masih menjadi topik hangat, tentu saja buat murid di sekolah asrama putra.

Aku bisa bayangkan Naruto berbinar-binar ketika bercerita soal tim barunya di telepon. Sambil memperhatikan nada riangnya, aku membaca makna tertutup di tiap kata-katanya. Aku tahu ada kecemasan di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Ketika Naruto bercerita tentang Fukushi Saki ini, perasaan dan intuisiku tahu sesuatu memang mencurigakan. Naruto bilang, si Mantan Presiden membuatnya nyaman. Saki memperkenalkan Naruto kepada banyak senior, mendorongnya masuk ke tim inti klub basket, membantu pelajaran yang tertinggal karena kepindahannya di waktu yang kurang tepat, dan memberi tahu tipe-tipe murid dan guru yang musti dihindari. Sepintas, Fukushi Saki ini mirip Temari, tapi perbedaan jenis kelamin mereka membuatku berhati-hati. Aku yakin, bahkan sebenarnya si Fukushi Saki sudah berani mengajak Naruto pergi pipis bareng, dan Naruto yang tidak mau dicurigai apa-apa sudah pasti menerima tawarannya. Anak lelaki manapun tak akan takut diajak pipis bareng kecuali dia punya alat kelamin yang tidak _wajar_ atau permasalahan homo.

"Naruto, apa kamu senang bersekolah di MM?" kataku di telepon. Ini pertanyaan yang tidak perlu, tapi hatiku mengenda-endap dalam perasaan was-was.

Dia tak lekas menjawab, membuat jantungku makin berdebar. "Ya, Tante. Pastinya!"

Dan pertanyaan itu menjadi akhir percakapan kami. Tak lama setelah percakapan kami selesai, ponselku berdering menerima sebuah nomer yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali meminta aku membalasnya.

Sasuke, kapan kamu bakal lelah?

.

.

.

Halo! Kohansyi lagi berbicara...

Mungkin buat yang gak baca season pertama bakal bingung dan berkesan gak konsisten soal pengambilan sudut pandang cerita ini. Tapi buat teman-teman baca dari season pertama, sudah pasti tahu siapa yang bercerita, kan? : )  
Karena itu, di bagian prolog saya rekomendasikan baca season pertama dulu.


	4. Chapter 3: Kamu Jadi Aku

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

 **Fiksi ini mengandung OC, OOC, dan pairing sesuka author.**

* * *

Season I: Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing

29/06/18 & 21.07

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 3: Kamu Jadi Aku

* * *

.

.

"Dia yang paling populer di sekolah," Saki menunjuk salah seorang anak berkacamata yang tengah mendapat pelajaran olahraga di lapang serbaguna. Naruto mengernyit, lalu menaikkan sebelah alis. Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto bersekolah, tapi tak pernah dengar kabar soal anak populer selain Fukushi Saki sendiri (dan Rock Lee).

Obrolan antara keduanya menjadi natural, tidak melulu tentang bagaimana pengalaman Naruto di SMA X, bagaimana Temari, dan bagaimana di SMA MM atau sebagainya. Kini mereka membicarakan siapa yang paling bodoh di antara siapa, siapa yang paling malas, siapa yang paling di- _bully_ (dalam konteks bercanda), guru mana yang paling wajib dibercandai, trik mencotek, dan sebagainya. Perempuan? Tidak. Naruto belum pernah mendengar seseorang membahas tentang perempuan, selain tentang Temari di antara klub basket.

"Siapa namanya?"

Tak mendengar jawaban, kepala Naruto berputar menemukan Saki yang mengerut melawan silau matahari dan berusaha menonton isi lapang. Pelan-pelan Saki menjawab, "gak inget."

"Katanya populer." Naruto mendesis sebal.

"Orang-orang sering manggil karakternya, ketimbang namanya."

"Oh, memangnya dia terkenal karena apa? Kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja."

" _Biasa-biasa._ " Saki mengulangi, diakhiri dengusan lucu sambil memain-mainkan botol minum.

"Aku melihat penampilannya. Meskipun berkacamata, dia gak terlalu kelihatan pintar, dan dia… letoy. Mana mungkin bisa menyaingi populernya anak-anak klub basket. Fisik kayak gitu, mana bisa gesit juga. Lee lebih cocok jadi anak populer."

"Oh, seleramu Lee?"

Naruto melirik Saki lalu berkata, "selera? Kita gak lagi ngomongin makanan, kan?"

"Anak SMA X emang… hahaha…" Saki tertawa renyah, entah bagian mana yang lucu, Naruto berusaha mencari tahu.

"Aku gak pernah ngerti Kakak." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

"Apa gara-gara itu kamu gak pakai papan nomerku?"

"Ha?"

Naruto hampir melupakan kehadiran papan itu.

"Oh," Naruto terbata. "Buat apa, Kak? Aku gak jadi keren Cuma karena pakai papan nomer."

Sekarang Naruto sedikit tahu. Papan tersebut hanya dipakai anak tahun ketiga yang masuk ke dalam 100 peringkat nilai latihan ujian paling tinggi. Naruto sedikit malu karena sempat menyepelekan Saki, dan juga bangga kembali mengingat papan putih yang ada di lacinya itu bernomor seri 1 dari 100.

Saki tertawa lantang, terdengar amat renyah. "Papan itu punyaku, lho…"

"Nih," Naruto mencabut papan namanya sendiri, lalu dia simpan di telapak tangan Saki dengan paksa. "Kakak pakai papan namaku, apa Kakak bisa jadi aku?"

Saki menyeringai lebar menggenggam papan nama itu.

"Oke." Lalu berdiri menuju ruang ganti, tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian olahraga dengan seragam lalu menempel papan nama itu di dada.

* * *

.

.

Belum satu jam berlalu, Naruto dipanggil pihak OSIS. Entah urusan apa. Guru pun memberi izin meninggalkan ruang kelas. Naruto bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Apakah karena dia melepas papan namanya? Ah, tidak. Anak lain pun banyak yang mencabutnya. Lagipula, yang wajib itu emblem sekolah. Apa karena Naruto melakukan kesalahan? Naruto berpikir keras sampai dia tiba di depan pintu ruang OSIS.

Naruto mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan, "Permi—"

"NARUTO!" Lee menyahut dari dalam, menarik Naruto buru-buru masuk dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Lee seret Naruto ke dalam ruangan yang bersekat, lalu memojokkannya di sudut.

"Naruto," katanya makin menyudutkan. "Apa… ini… kamu dan… AHH!"

Lee membanting diri ke meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas. Di sebelah kotak pensil ada papan nama dari besi mengkilau bertuliskan PRESIDEN OSIS.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya panik setengah takut.

"Aku gak tahu gimana ngomongnya!" Lee menggeram.

"APA?!"

"INI!"

Lee mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dan menunjuk sisi bagian yang seharusnya papan nama Naruto berada di sana.

"Apa gak pake papan nama itu dosa besar?"

"Nggak, kampret! Tapi masalahnya, kenapa papan nama yang harusnya di sini, malah ada di dada orang lain?!"

"Di dada orang lain gimana maksu—HAH?!" Naruto tercekat, baru ingat pagi tadi dia memberikan papan namanya kepada Saki, dan benar-benar tak mengira Saki bakal mengenakannya. "BOHONG!"

"NGGAK, G*b**K! AAAAKKKHH!"

Sementara Lee menjerit-jerit histeris sambil meremas rambut dan berguling ke sana-kemari, Naruto mempermasalahkan hal yang berbeda. Entahlah apa yang ada di kepala Lee, tapi kini Naruto mengubah pikirannya tentang Saki yang keren dan kalem sebenarnya Cuma anak sedikit pendiam sehingga disalahartikan sebagai _cool,_ dan dia berotak lawak. Buat apa berjalan-jalan di sekolah mengenakan papan nama orang lain? Terlihat konyol. Bagai memberitahu orang-orang bahwa baju yang dikenakannya itu dipinjam dari orang lain, dan kelupaan mencabut papan namanya.

"Narutoooo…. Kenapa kamu gak pernah cerita apa-apa?" Lee merengek, bergelung di kaki Naruto. "Kita ini temen, kan?"

"Apa yang perlu diceritain?"

"Bener-bener kampret…. Aku bener-bener kaget… kita ini teman, kan?"

"Apa sih, Lee?!"

"OY!" dalam gerakan cepat, Lee berdiri menampar Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto balik menyembur.

"Gak sopan tahu ngebentak-bentak Presiden OSIS. Kedua, kita ini teman. Ya aku tahu sih kamu pernah suka sama Sasuke, meskipun bukan dari kamu langsung, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa gak dianggap set—"

"Woy! Woy! Ngomong apa barusan?"

"Makanya, jangan dipotong! Harus kukatakan, demi persahabatan kita, aku benar-benar sakit hati kamu gak ngasih ta—"

"Bukan! Soal kalimat pertama! Yang ada…. Yang… ada…"

Lee menarik napas. "Kamu tahu kenapa Kiba dan Shikamaru yang awalnya sohiban sekarang berantem?"

Naruto tak yakin, apakah harus menjawab jujur atau tak menjawabnya dengan berpura-pura tak tahu. Jadi, Naruto berakhir diam dengan sorot mata penuh keraguan.

"Yah… yaudah. Kami juga tahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Bahkan Gaara sebenernya mau bantuin, tapi kamu kayaknya gak mau Sasuke tahu, jadi… yaa… ya udah."

Naruto diam termenung.

"Santai aja. Aku paham soal hal begitu. Di sini pun, sebenarnya ada banyak. Malah kalau harus kukatakan, yang paling banyak. Hahaha…"

"Terus apa urusannya sama papan nama?"

"Nah! Hampir aja lupa! Denger, pertama Kak Saki ngasih kamu papan nomer. Sekarang, kamu yang ngasih papan nama! ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*()!"

"Apa sih, Lee?"

"Naruto, meskipun kamu anak baru, apa kamu gak ngerasa aneh ada orang yang ngasih papan identitas dirinya buat dipake orang lain? Itu kayak ngasih separuh tentang dirinya! Ngerti gk, sih?"

Naruto tercekat.

"Maksud kamu…"

"Satu sekolah, Naruto! SATU SEKOLAH TAHU! Dan ini Kak Saki, lho! Siapa yang nggak tahu Fukushi Saki?! Dia pakai sepatu baru aja semua orang langsung tahu! Apalagi kalau dia punya pacar!"

"PA... PA! P-P-PA-CAR?!"

"BANG**T! MASIH GAK NGERTI?!"

"Nggk woy! Mana bisa pacaran! Gua gak kayak gitu!"

"Terus jelasin antara lo dan Sasuke maksudnya gimana?!"

"Ya gak gimana-gimana!"

"Jangan bohong, ya! aku masih denger kabar, kamu masuk SMA X demi Sasuke, kan? Kalian berantem gara-gara Sasuke punya pacar cewek, kan? Dan kamu pindah pun karena Sasuke, kan? Dan jangan kamu kira aku gak tahu, kamu dan Sasuke sering jalan bareng pas SMP!"

"Tapi… gak gitu… aku… iya, aku emang suka dia, tapi… dia itu selurus rel kereta api."

"Oh, aku gak pernah paham sih sama isi kepalanya Sasuke. Tapi, aku yakin bener Kak Saki ini baik buat kamu."

"Karena kamu kagum sama dia, kan?"

"Bukan! Tapi dia suka sama kamu sejak SMP."

"Lucu, Lee… lucu. Ha-ha-ha."

"Serius! Waktu kamu belum masuk sini, sering banget dia nanyain tentang kamu. Awalnya sih, aku kira dia Cuma penasaran tentang teman-temanku. Yaa… sedikit GR juga sih, aku kira Kak Saki suka aku hahaha… sayangnya, aku selurus rel."

"Eh? Kok dia tahu aku pas SMP?"

"Kan kita bertiga emang satu SMP!"

"HAH?"

"Sekarang, aku pengen tahu, hubungan kayak apa sebenernya antara kamu dan Kak Saki? Dan apa urusan kamu sama Sasuke udah beres?"

"Nggak, Lee! Aku gak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa dengan siapapun. Aku gak tahu, kalau papan nama… papan nomor… itu… akh!"

"Aku Cuma bisa ngasih saran, kalau emang gak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kamu kembalikan papan nomer Kak Saki, dan kamu ambil papan nama kamu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Karena… kalau urusannya dengan OSIS atau yang pernah berkaitan dengan OSIS, Nona Tsunade biasanya ikut campur."

Naruto termenung mendengar nama Bu Kepala Sekolah disebut. Tanpa jeda lama, Naruto langsung menjawab yakin, "Iya, makasih Lee."

.

.

.


	5. Announcement

Halo!

Kohansyisyi bersuara di sini..

Mohon maaf untuk para pembaca setia Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing (Di Suatu Tempat Angin Berhembus) dan Slow Dance With you, fanfiksi ini gk bisa update selama bulan Oktober.

Mohon doa dan dukungan teman-teman supaya kesehatan saya membaik, dan urusan pekerjaan menjadi ringan. Jadi saya bisa menulis lebih baik dan meng-update-nya di tanggal 3/4 November nanti : )

Salam,

Kohansyisyi yang Ingin Naik Gajih


	6. Chapter 4: Aku-Kamu Jadian

**Fiksi ini mengandung OC, OOC, dan pairing sesuka author.**

Season I: Somewhere the Wind Is Blowing

29/06/18 & 19.56

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This story does not make any profit.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

By Kohan44

Chapter 4: Aku-Kamu Jadian

* * *

.

.

"Kak… papan nama itu…"

Saki tertawa seraya melepas papan nama Naruto. Kepalanya geleng-geleng, nampaknya Saki sudah mengira Naruto bakal menghampirinya untuk menagih kembali papan nama yang pernah diberikan tanpa perhitungan panjang, tanpa tahu makna di balik pemberian papan nama. Saki yakin, Naruto diberitahu Lee soal adat kebiasaan sekolah MM, dan ketika membayangkan Naruto bersama Lee, Saki juga mengira Lee tidak hanya bercerita sedikit. Barangkali, sebagai adik kelas yang akrab dengan Saki, Lee mengatakan hal-hal yang selama ini hanya Saki pendam tentang Naruto.

"Udah aku kira sih kamu bakal minta balik. Cuman… aku pengen ngerasain sekali, walaupun hanya pura-pura. Gimana rasanya aku jadi sama kamu. Bentar, yah.. nyangkut." Katanya sembari bersusah payah melepas papan nama.

Naruto tak menjawab sambil menunggu Saki melepas papan namanya, untuk sesaat, Naruto menangkap kesan sedih dari nada bicara Saki. Tiba-tiba saja teringat perkataan Lee tentang Fukushi Saki yang diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto sejak SMP, dan masih mempedulikan Naruto di SMA bahkan ketika mereka tidak berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Membayangkan Fukushi Saki menyimpan perasaan untuk Naruto dengan setia, sementara Naruto sibuk mengejar laki-laki lain yang Cuma bisa membuatnya terombang-ambing tak jelas, itu membuat Naruto bersimpati.

"Bisa nggk, Kak?" tanya Naruto yang diam menunggu dan menonton tangan Saki masih bergerumul di dada.

"Bentar lagi." Kata Saki yang memperlambat gerakan. Setelah ini, setelah Naruto mengetahui soal papan dada dan perasaan Saki, Saki tahu konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Selama ini, Saki meyakini dirinya telah jatuh untuk seorang anak laki-laki _straight._ Saki tak pernah yakin apakah Naruto juga menyukai anak laki-laki, dan jika Naruto jijik atau membenci Saki karena ini, Saki siap. Perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangannya akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Begitulah nasib perasaan seorang anak lelaki _gay_. Tapi… ayolah, Saki bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami ini di sekolah MM, dan mengingat itu membuat Saki sedikit lega. Setidaknya Saki bisa bergabung dengan mereka untuk menghibur diri.

"Sini, aku bantu." Kata Naruto yang mendadak merasa bersalah mendengar nada Saki.

Naruto mendekat, menggenggam tangan Saki untuk menjauhkannya dari dada. Lalu dengan teliti Naruto melepas peniti papan tersebut, tak menyadari Fukushi Saki terpesona oleh tindakan sesederhana itu. Karena, ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan fisik, dan yang terpenting lagi mereka berdiri amat berdekatan. Naruto di hadapannya, bukan hanya dekat dalam bentuk foto atau imajinasi yang seringkali dibayangkan dan tak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan bakal jadi nyata.

Aroma rambut Naruto, Saki menyesapnya dalam dan memastikan tidak akan pernah lupa. Bentuk lengkung alisnya, atau panjang bulu matanya, atau bekas luka di pipinya, Saki akan mengingatnya baik-baik dalam ketidakberdayaan. Saki tak berdaya hanya untuk berkata, _aku suka kamu._ Saki tak berdaya hanya untuk menyentuh Naruto walaupun itu hanya sekedar sapaan. Sebab, baginya Naruto tidak sama seperti teman laki-laki lainnya. Segala tentang Naruto istimewa, dan ini adalah lebih dari resiko yang bisa Saki ambil. Tidak bisa ditambah lagi. Maka hanya bersyukur menjadi tindakan terakhir.

Naruto mendongak, bertemu dengan mata Saki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

 _Ah…_ Naruto mendesah dalam hati. Wajah mereka amat dekat, dan entah bagaimana pikiran mencium Saki muncul begitu saja. Apakah karena posisi mereka yang memudahkan, atau karena ada sesuatu di mata Saki. Warna hitam yang mengingatkan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, seperti menunggu. Jika Saki memang jatuh padanya, kenapa Saki hanya diam? Bukankah ini kesempatan besar? Naruto bertanya-tanya, dan secepat kilat ciuman pertamanya melintas, memberi perasaan tak nyaman. Jika dulu itu membuatnya senang, sekarang Naruto ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu. Sungguh bodoh membiarkan ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh lelaki yang bahkan tak memiliki perasaan untuknya.

"Sudah?" kata Saki.

Naruto mengerjap, segera menurunkan pandangan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam hati-hati papan nama yang sudah dilepas.

"Oh, makasih," kata Saki lagi. "Kalau gitu…"

"Ga… gak usah, Kak." Kata Naruto memenggal. "Ini," Naruto kembali menyodorkan papan nama.

Tidak ada respon. Mata Saki terpaku pada papan di telapak tangan Naruto, tapi hanya itu saja.

"Apa?" katanya yang berubah dingin.

"Gak usah dibalikin." Naruto melanjutkan kalimat lalu kembali memasangkan papan nama di dada Saki, yang mana Naruto tak tahu untuk sesaat Saki menahan nafas dan jiwanya pergi meninggalkan raga, tak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Isi kepalanya berhamburan tak jelas. Ketika kepalanya mulai beramsumsi, sesuatu meletup-letup dalam dirinya, dan Saki hampir kehilangan diri. Gila. Jangan-jangan maksud Naruto…

"Oh," Saki mendengus, tertawa kecil, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang berimajinasi terlampau jauh, hampir ditelan harapan. Saki mengingatkan diri bahwa Naruto hanya anak baru di sekolah ini, yang tak tahu banyak soal budaya dan kebiasaan yang ada. Naruto mungkin tak tahu apa pentingnya bertukar papan nama.

Saki mendesis, masih tertawa, dan kini bercampur perasaan tolol. Sebab, dirinya merasa senang untuk alasan bodoh atas tindakan polos Naruto.

"Ini kan punya kamu," kata Saki mengawali. Matanya terjun bebas di mata Naruto, dan mereka bertemu tanpa beban, seolah Saki tak pernah menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada Naruto, dan seolah Naruto tak melihat seseorang lain dalam diri Saki.

"Aku gak bisa jadi kamu walaupun aku pakai papan nama kamu," kata Saki menjelaskan, lalu tangannya bergerak lamban hendak melepas papan nama.

"Aku tahu maksud tukar papan ini." Balas Naruto cepat. Entah kegilaan apa yang merasuki Naruto, tapi setiap kata keluar dari mulutnya dengan enteng.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini…" kata Naruto lambat-lambat, dan kalimatnya berhenti di sana ketika mereka saling bertukar tatap lagi. Milik Saki terbelalak bulat.

"HAHAHA!" Tapi Saki berakhir tertawa, seolah berkata _aku hampir percaya yang kamu bilang itu serius!_

Tentu Naruto tidak mengerti tawa itu. Saki tidak pernah tertawa selantang ini. Saki selalu terlihat kalem, dan jika tertawa, maka itu tertawa yang teratur, tidak berlebihan.

"Heh… sepertinya aku dikerjai Lee." Kata Naruto dengan suara kecil. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. "Kayaknya aku Cuma salah paham."

"Oh… Eh?"

Aku ingat kalimat Naruto di suatu malam. _Tante, papan namaku ada padanya, dan papan namanya padaku. Tahu gak, Tante? Ini kayak setiap detik aku bareng dia terus._ Itu membuatku termenung. Mesi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Fukushi Saki ini, aku mengerti seberapa dalam dia menyimpan perasaan untuk keponakanku. Hanya saja… jika dia mampu mempertahankan perasaan itu di masa remajanya, apakah dia mampu bertanggung jawab ke depannya? Ketika dia mulai dewasa dan menghadapi hal lebih serius, bahwa kenyataan tidak semenarik adrenalian dan pikiran menggebu-gebu di masa remajanya.

Karena itu…. Aku mendengus pura-pura menahan perasaan geli oleh roman picisan ini. Kupandangi bingkai yang diam-diam kusimpan di dalam laci kamar, berisi foto Kakak dan suaminya. Meski banyak yang berkata aku dan Kak Kushina mirip, sudah jelas kepribadian kami berbeda. Jika Kak Kushina masih hidup, aku yakin Kakak akan mendukung Naruto sepenuhnya, dan Kakak Ipar bakal bertingkah seolah-olah Naruto bakal pergi hari ini untuk menikah. Aku yakin mereka akan senang, dan karena itu… aku pun, hari ini, ingin menikmatinya perlahan-lahan. Sebab, aku tersenyum amat lebar dan sangat tak menyangka suatu hari Naruto benar-benar menceritakan ini padaku, tentang dirinya yang tak tertarik pada Hinata, tentang masa SMP, semuanya. Aku bagai seorang ibu. Semoga Naruto cepat-cepat melupakan Sasuke.

"Kamu tetap mau ngasih aku papan nama sekalipun kamu tahu tukar papan nama artinya…"

Naruto mengangguk, tak membiarkan Saki menyelesaikan kalimat.

.

* * *

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

Kisah Kedua dari

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

* * *

.

Naruto berbaring menonton langit-langit kasur teman sekamarnya. Sejak hari pertama Naruto tidur di kasur sempit itu, Naruto selalu merasa dirinya terkurung di tempat yang bahkan tak mengizinkannya meregangkan tangan, dan kemanapun Naruto melihat, pemandangan bakal cepat berakhir, terhalangi dinding, atau langit-langit kasur yang sering berderit tiap kali pemiliknya bergerak. Anehnya, hari ini langit-langit berbentuk persegi panjang itu membentang amat luas seperti Naruto bisa melihat seisi antariksa tergambar di sana, dan terkekeh sembari meraba papan nomor yang masih menempel di seragam sekolah.

 _M-001_

Seringai lebar di muka Naruto tak surut-surut.

Di langit-langit ranjang itu, Naruto bisa membayangkan wajah kemerahan Fukushi Saki dan entah bagaimana suara Fukushi Saki pun terngiang jelas. Naruto terkekeh tiap kali mengingat kembali bagaimana Saki terbata malu-malu ketika mereka bertemu di jam latihan klub basket hari tadi. Naruto tahu Saki berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap biasa supaya teman-temannya tidak ada yang curiga, tapi usahanya itu malah membuat keadaan jadi terasa aneh. Hal terpentingnya adalah Naruto lah alasan seorang mantan presiden yang begitu disegani dan paling berwibawa bisa berubah demikian. Hanya di depan Naruto.

Apalagi kemarin, setelah bertukar papan nama.

"Hahaha…"

Apa Naruto pernah sesenang ini ketika bersama Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Naruto dengan cepat, tapi Naruto tak berusaha mencari jawabannya. Tidak ingin dipusingkan oleh hal yang telah lalu. Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Naruto. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Majulah. Nikmati apa yang kamu miliki sekarang. Perlahan-lahan. Seperti kamu menari mengikuti melodi yang kamu favoritkan.

* * *

.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

Kisah Kedua dari

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

.

* * *

Naruto membolak-balik halaman buku di pangkuannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak membaca dengan serius. Naruto tidak pernah membaca serius selain saat belajar keras bersama Shikamaru demi bisa masuk SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto bukan tipikal anak yang bakal memilih buku dan duduk di bagian paling pojok perpustakaan. Tapi di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Pastinya bukan untuk membaca. Dia duduk sebagai pundak sandaran untuk Fukushi Saki yang gemar membaca.

Aroma sampo Fukushi Saki, Naruto bisa menciumnya, dan Naruto menyukai itu. Bukan aroma yang kuat, tapi juga bukan sesuatu yang feminim. Tercium lembut. Rambut Fukushi Saki amat lurus, dan berdiri rapi meskipun angin berusaha mengacak-acaknya. Jika sedikit lebih panjang, Naruto yakin pasti sama seperti rambut milik Sasuke.

Naruto termenung menyadari tiap kali dia memikirkan Saki, dia juga memikirkan Sasuke, dan Naruto tahu Sasuke pun gemar membaca.

"Kak Saki," bisik Naruto.

"Hm?" Saki membalas tanpa melepas pandangan dari buku.

"Jangan baca buku,"

Saki mendongak mencari mata Naruto, lalu balik berbisik, "kenapa?"

"Cukup Kakak keren saat main basket aja, jangan keren saat baca buku juga. Nanti aku gak kebagian apa-apa."

Saki mendengus, tersenyum lebar dan berseru lantang di dalam hati tentang alasan dia jatuh pada Naruto bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

Tiba-tiba seluruh kata menggulung di ujung lidah Saki, terlalu beresiko untuk diucapkan. Jadi Saki hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan kembali menyimpan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

* * *

.

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

Kisah Kedua dari

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

.

* * *

Ada masa ketika bermain bola basket bagai berada di surga. Bukan hanya karena Naruto suka berlari dan membuat poin, tapi permainan basket memberinya ruang untuk menjadi diri yang dia suka. Untuk berteriak kemenangan, untuk berseru kelelahan, untuk menjerit kekecewaan, untuk tertawa pada tiap momen bersama timnya, dan semua itu yang diajarkan Temari, yang Naruto pikir kesenangannya bakal berkurang jika Temari tak ada, tapi anehnya kesenangan itu malah bertambah. Apalagi seusai kegiatan selesai, ketika Fukushi Saki menyampirkan jaketnya di kepala Naruto dan berlagak cuek. Naruto bakal meliriknya, dan Saki berlalu seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Tapi keduanya sadar, di luar sudah gelap, suhu berubah dingin, dan Naruto tak membawa pakaian hangat.

Keesokannya, Naruto berpura-pura kelupaan mengembalikan. Padahal pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat, Naruto membaui aroma khas Saki yang menempel di jaket. Naruto berjanji akan mengembalikan jaket tersebut besok, meskipun sebenarnya jika memang berniat dikembalikan, mereka bisa pergi sama-sama ke gedung asrama Naruto yang Cuma lima menit jalan kaki dari gedung pembelajaran.

Lalu ada hari dimana Fukushi Saki berlari dari gedung kelas tahun ketiga ke gedung utama tempat kelas tahun pertama dan kedua. Jika guru sedang tidak ada di kelas, Saki bakal masuk bagai mendatangi kelas sendiri, menarik kursi ke dekat meja Naruto kemudian berkata, "aku gak bawa baju olahraga." Dan mata mereka berdua jatuh pada dada Naruto yang mengenakan kaos olahraga SMA MM.

"Sino punya dua baju olahraga," kata Naruto yang hendak beringsut dari kursi untuk memanggil Sino.

"Nggak usah!" Saki menarik ujung kaosnya. "Punya kamu aja, biar cepet."

Tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka di kelas, atau begitulah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bagai kamu menari sambil memejamkan mata dengan gaun ballerina dan mengikuti alunan biola. Kamu merasa cantik dan menari seirama, tapi entah menurut mereka yang menonton. Yang bisa kamu rasakan adalah kenikmatan dari tiap gesek nada biola, dan meresapi tiap gerak tubuhmu.

Naruto…

Meskipun kamu tak bersama Sasuke, aku tetap khawatir ketika kamu dan Saki berjalan bersama-sama menuju toilet yang sepi. Mungkin kamu tidak berpikir apa-apa, karena begitulah kamu. Begitu polos. Tapi laki-laki pada umumnya adalah makhluk buas.

Aku tidak heran ketika kamu menuruti perkataan Saki sehingga kamu melepas pakaianmu di depan wastafel ketimbang di bilik toilet. Aku tahu, setelah mengalami perjalanan yang sulit di SMA X, akhirnya kamu menerima kebaikan yang tidak bisa kamu tolak di SMA MM. itulah sebabnya, kamu kehilangan kekuatan untuk menolak. Saat Fukushi Saki mendorongmu ke dinding, menindih tubuhmu, akal sehat _penolakan_ pun tiba-tiba hilang. Yang ada hanya ketegangan dan adrenalin yang memicu ingin tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan Saki, dan karena apa yang dilakukannya begitu nikmat, kamu membiarkannya.

"Naruto,"

Dan mantra pertama lolos lewat bisikan yang menyapu telinga dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding, menghipnotis.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka bergerak menghampiri satu sama lain, mencicipi apa yang bisa mereka tawarkan. Pertamanya kecupan yang membuat keduanya malu. Kedua, kecupan lagi dengan bunyi yang lebih keras. Ketiga, kecupan yang sama dengan waktu lebih lama dan Saki si Peraih Nomer 1 di ujian sekaligus penyandang gelar mantan ketua osis terkemuka di antara 3 angkatan hanyalah anak laki-laki seperti kebanyakannya, yang suka berpikir _aneh-aneh_ dan menonton apa yang dilarang sebelum mereka berusia tujuh belas tahun. Hanya dengan menonton, Saki belajar bagaimana melakukannya dan karena mereka berdua laki-laki, mereka memiliki bakat alamiah soal mencumbu dan menaikkan gairah.

Jika Naruto tidak terlalu naif, Naruto bakal melenguh menikmati lidah Saki. Keluar-masuk. Hangat. Naruto suka ketika Saki menghisap lidahnya, atau membasahi bibirnya. Naruto tak enggan melingkarkan tangan di leher Saki, menyerahkan seluruhnya. Biarkan permainan melaju dengan alami.

Sekembali dari toilet, Naruto duduk diam menenggelamkan wajah di antara dua tangan di atas meja. Angin dari jendela berhembus dan Naruto bisa merasakan angin itu menabrak lubang lengan kemejanya yang lebih besar daripada biasanya. Naruto berusaha tenang dan tak memikirkan siapa pemilik kemaja itu. Naruto sangat perlu tenang supaya tidak ada yang memperhatikan di antara selangkangannya sesuatu membengkak.

Di lapang serbaguna, Saki melompat tinggi lalu menerkam salah satu temannya sampai beberapa anak merasa terundang untuk ikut bermain. Mereka tertawa, Saki tertawa. Mungkin yang paling lantang di antara semuanya. Hari ini dia berpura-pura menjadi murid ceroboh yang suka melupakan hal penting. Sebab kalau tidak begitu, Saki tak yakin kapan dia akan memiliki kesempatan membuat Naruto mengenakan papan namanya tanpa dicurigai orang-orang di sekitar.

.

* * *

"SLOW DANCE WITH YOU"

Kisah Kedua dari

"SOMEWHERE THE WIND IS BLOWING"

* * *

.

Diam-diam Naruto mengintip halaman yang tengah dibaca Saki, sekedar ingin tahu buku macam apa yang dibacanya. Tapi kata-kata yang Naruto bisa pahami hanya _she_ dan _he_ , dan beberapa kosakata bahasa Inggris sangat sederhana.

"Apa buku favorit Kakak?"

Saki tak langsung menjawab. Setelah membuka satu halaman, baru kemudian Saki merespon, " _A Little History of the World_." Yang mana mengingatkan Naruto padaku. Sudah pasti karena judul buku tersebut membuatnya mengerut dan meringis mendengar sesuatu yang melukai intelejensinya. Bahkan Naruto tak bisa mengulangi judul buku itu, dan ini adalah salah satu momen yang menyadarkan Naruto seberapa bodoh dirinya.

Ini tidak hanya disadari Naruto. Awalnya teman-teman sekelas, lalu entah bagaimana merembet ke teman seangkatan dan menyebar luas ke anak tahun pertama maupun ketiga, berita tentang kemampuan akademik Naruto berpindah dari mulut ke mulut. Beberapa berita terdengar seperti, "Tentu saja dia kurang soal akademik, soalnya dia jago olahraga," dan sebagian lain terdengar seperti, "pantes aja dia deket sama Kak Saki, mungkin biar deket Nona Tsunade dan dapet rapot bagus—eh."

Buat Naruto yang pernah di- _bully_ , perkataan macam itu tidak melukainya sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi hanya membuatnya khawatir jika kabar tersebut tiba di telinga Saki. Naruto tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman dalam hubungan mereka. Naruto tidak pernah ada niatan memanfaatkan Saki si Peraih Nomer 1 dalam ujian tahun ketiga.

Lee meneguk minuman kaleng dinginnya bagai seorang pria menegak sake, sementara Naruto hanya menggengam minuman dengan rasa yang sama. Lee mendesis seraya menjatuhkan kepala di pangkuan tangan. Diam-diam matanya melirik papan nomer yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki anak tahun kedua. Papan nomer putih M-001 di hadapan mereka.

"Bener-bener deh…" ujar Lee yang kehilangan banyak kata.

"Lee…"

"Kamu suka Kak Saki?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Sejenak hanya bertukar tatap.

"Oke. Oke." Lee mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah berkata _apapun yang pengen kamu bilang, tahan dulu._ "Sebagai teman yang kenal kamu sejak SMP, aku gak larang kamu buat berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi… aku perlu tau, apa kamu dan Sasuke m—"

"Nggak! Udah aku bilang, aku gak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa sama dia!" Naruto menyela cepat.

Lee mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu berputar acuh tak acuh.

"Ketika aku bilang _Nona Tsunade suka ikut campur permasalahan OSIS,_ itu artinya kamu—AAH!"

Kemudian berputar frustasi ke arah sebaliknya. Kain merah yang melingkar di lengannya melorot dan Naruto bisa membaca jelas dua kanji di kain tersebut. Kanji yang menghentak jantungnya sampai berdegup keras. Naruto sadar, meskipun Lee adalah seorang teman, Lee profesional dalam menjalankan tugas.

"Kalian gak perlu putus," kata Lee terdengar yakin.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku putusin aja besok. Lagian, aku juga ngerti. Latar belakangku Cuma bakal ngotorin Kak Saki."

Lee ternganga setengah merasa lucu. "Latar belakang apa, woy? Ngotorin? Hmfft… dan baru jadian terus putus?"

Naruto mengerlingkan mata, dan setengah memaklumi reaksi Lee. Tentu saja Lee tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi setelah lulus SMP, bahwa Naruto tak sama seperti ketika mereka masih SMP. Di SMA, Naruto hanya kesia-siaan. Jadi Naruto hanya berdecak kecil menahan perasaan tak enak.

"Terus gimana perasaan Kak Saki?" kata Lee lagi, dan mata Naruto berlari ke kain merah di lengan Lee, kemudian berpindah cepat ke emblem-emblem di dadanya. Naruto terdiam, mendadak bingung sendiri.

"Memang sih kamu atau Kak Saki gak tuker papan dada, tapi seisi sekolah udah pada tahu kok. Permasalahan utamanya kan bukan itu. Kalau Kak Saki gagal masuk universitas yang udah ditargetkan Nona Tsunade gara-gara hubungan kalian, kemungkinan kamu juga gagal dalam suatu hal di sekolah ini."

Naruto mendengus, geleng-geleng kepala sebelum tertawa palsu, lantang dan berlebihan. Padahal diam-diam Naruto tengah menutup kekhawatiran kalau-kalau Saki mengetahui masa lalunya. "Hahahaha! Apaan tuh! Kepala Sekolah macam apa yang ikut campur urusan pribadi, dan ngasih hukuman yang gak masuk akal."

"Emang. Di SMA MM emang banyak yang gak masuk akal. Sekolah terkenal tapi di hutan. Katanya terkenal, tapi dikit yang daftar. Katanya berprestasi, tapi populasi pemalas banyak banget. Katanya cowok SMA MM banyak yang ganteng-single, tapi gak pernah mau diajak pacaran sama cewek. Yaiyalah kampret… mereka homo. Sekali ada yang lurus, cewek-cewek gak tertarik."

"Aku kasih tau aja ya, Naruto… ada yang ngincer Kak Saki sejak kelas 2, tapi gak pernah berani jujur. Soalnya, Nona Tsunade serius. Kami serius. Gak pacaran. Suntuk belajar atau ada waktu senggang, mending males-malesan. Maen game. Para alumni juga ngewanti-wanti soal ini. Kalau murid macam Kak Saki gagal masuk universitas ternama, itu sama kayak mengurangi reputasi SMA MM, lain halnya kalau kita gak ada yang daftar ke Univ ternama itu. Ya kan udah aku bilang tadi, yang daftar ke SMA MM itu sebenernya sedikit. Malah tiap tahun jadi makin sedikit. Reputasi itu penting. Makanya Nona Tsunade serius soal pacaran."

"Yaudah, aku tetep bakal putusin dia, tapi aku bakal cari cara biar dia gak sakit hati."

.

.

.

Halo!  
Akhirnya saya bisa update. Lumayan, chapter ini isi 3000an kata buat membayar keabsenan update hehehe gak bisa janji lagi soal update mingguan. Jadwal udah gak menentu, ditambah tugas panit IFA yang (saya tumpuk) di akhir pekan.

Follow dan klik favorit aja dulu, ok?


End file.
